<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futuro by Arca0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686451">Futuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0'>Arca0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biphobia, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event</p><p>Día 12 - Confesión de Amor</p><p>Con todas las dificultades que habían sobrellevado, los problemas y discusiones que habían tenido y todo el cariño que se profesaban, Stiles no estaba seguro de como habían podido acabar así.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Stilinski aceptó a su hijo de todas las maneras posibles, lo aceptó con hiperactividad, lo aceptó con su curiosidad insaciable y su la forma casi obsesiva en la que se interesa por las cosas, lo aceptó cuando le dijo cuan involucrado estaba en el mundo sobrenatural, pero realmente no estaba seguro de poder aceptar esto.<br/>Estaban cenando, la primera cena juntos desde hace casi una semana, y su hijo estaba inusualmente callado pero era uno de esos silencios que, por experiencia, John sabía que no iba a durar. Dicho y hecho, unos minutos después de comenzar a comer Stiles empezó a balbucear sobre distintos temas completamente diferentes unos de otros hasta que hizo una pregunta inusual, lo cual no era inusual en si mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué te dolería más: que fuese drogadicto o prostituto?- el muchacho estaba serio, como si su respuesta fuese decisiva. El Sheriff fingió pensarlo por un momento.</p><p>-Ambas serían malas noticias- esa era la verdad, pero la tensión no se drenó del rostro del joven y John temió lo peor.</p><p>-Tienes suerte, no soy nada de eso,- el hombre soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, tomó un sorbo de agua a la vez que su hijo continuaba- soy bisexual.</p><p>El agua se atoró en su garganta y John comenzó a toser desesperadamente, vio a Stiles ponerse de pie mientras luchaba por respirar, su hijo llegó a su lado con cara de preocupación y comenzó a golpearle la espalda con suavidad y a pedirle perdón profusamente</p><p>-¿Estás bromeando verdad?- preguntó el hombre una vez que el susto pasó. Como si esas palabras fuesen todo lo que necesitaba el chico cambió la expresión a una desilusión.</p><p>-No papá, es verdad - eso fue un golpe duro para John que realmente esperaba que fuese una simple broma por parte de su muchacho. </p><p>Stiles lo miró fijamente y John supo que tenía que hacer.<br/> <br/> </p><p>Stiles se presentó en la casa de la manada alrededor de las 11:30 pm. Aunque Scott era el Alpha oficial de Beacon Hills el que manejada las reuniones de manada y las acciones diplomáticas era Derek, quien ofreció reconstruir la casa Hale para tener un centro de reunión. En la nueva casa de la manada vivían Derek, Cora, Isaac y Peter, y fue justamente la chica quien abrió la puerta antes de que tuviese siquiera tiempo de buscar sus llaves.</p><p>Todos estaban en la sala, Stiles se dio cuenta de que debieron oírlo llegar y olieron su angustia, sin hacer una pregunta le dieron espacio en el sofá y se acurrucaron a su alrededor, al poco tiempo llegaron Scott, Allison, Erica, Lydia, Jackson y Boyd que se unieron al grupo.</p><p>Al cabo de una hora, ya más tranquilo, el castaño comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.</p><p>-Le conté que soy bisexual, pensé que no se lo tomaría a mal pero… pero se enfadó. Dijo que eso no existía y que si no dejaba de decir esa clase de mentiras tendría que irme de casa- todos sabían que Stiles no mentiría con algo así, pero eso no hizo más fácil la noticia. ¿Cómo era posible que el mimo hombre que recibiría una bala por su hijo lo echara a la calle por su orientación sexual?.</p><p>Stiles se quedó unos días con la manada, hasta que una mañana entró a la biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a Derek. </p><p>-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó, haciendo que el lobo se girara hacia él, asintiendo- decidí dejar Beacon Hillls, no puedo quedarme aquí es… doloroso.</p><p>Derek estaba realmente sorprendido, trató de hacer entrar en razón al humano pero era un esfuerzo inútil.</p><p>-No te irás, no te dejaré- sentenció el lobo.</p><p>-No es tu decisión, Derek. Te lo cuento para que me ayudes a decírselo a la manada.</p><p>-No. Te. Dejaré. Ir.</p><p>-¿Por qué?- el castaño estaba consternado, a pesar de sus sentimientos por Derek el mayor jamás demostró este nivel de interés en él.</p><p>-Porque me gustas. Porque te amo, porque eres la razón que hizo que me quedara en Beacon Hills en primer lugar. Me importas Stiles y si tu te vas yo te acompaño.</p><p>Por un momento el chico lo quedó mirando y Derek temió ser rechazado, hasta que el menor se lanzó a abrazarlo.</p><p>Derek lo sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, susurrando palabras de amor y prometiendo que siempre estaría ahí para él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>